Green Bulbear
Games *Pikspore *Pikmin:Redemption *Pikmin: Shadows of the Future *Pikmin TCG *Pikmin Continues *Pikmin: Revenge of the Darkfreeze *Pikmin: Invasion of the Giants *Pikmin: Dimensional Breach Locations The locations of the Green Bulbear in most of the games that it appears in. Sublevels are listed for the caves. *'Pikspore' **Darkness Plateau - In Hard Mode **Spectral Garden - In the wasteland area **Ultimate Arena - Sublevel ? *'Pikmin:Redemption' **Merged Nothingness - At the tower landing site *'Pikmin Continues' **Albino Fields *'Pikmin: Invasion of the Giants' **Pit of Raveny - Sub-level one Appearance Most Games It looks like the Spotty Bulbear, only it is slightly larger and has a green face with light green spots. File:GreenBulbear.jpg|The Green Bulbear as it appears in most games. File:Green Bulbear Card.PNG|The Green Bulbear card in Pikmin:Redemption Card Set 1. Notes PikminFanatic23's Notes Carry weight: 20 Pikmin Max. Carriers: 45 Pikmin Seed Worth: 150 Olimar's Notes: Oculus terribilis viridis Grub-dog family :This bulbear is closely linked to its smaller cousin, the spotty bulbear. Green bulbears act as a pack leader of spotty bulbears and juvenile bulbears. Noticeable features of the green bulbear is that is is twice the size of a spotty bulbear, and have green spots, lips, eyes, and skin. However, when around a giga bulbear, they follow, so an entire colony of bulbears may follow. Caution is advised when around this creature. Louie's Notes: There is a lot of meat in this beast! Use it however you see fit, but caution: unexpected results may occur. Pikmin TCG''' Peach Bulborb's Battle notes This one is really dangerous. It leads Spotty Bulbears, which in turn lead Dwarf Bulbears. Interestingly, the Spotty Bulbear only assumes a pacified expression and does not attack pikmin unless the Green Bulbear roars. This follows the same pattern as a Dwarf Bulbear, as it just follows behind the Spotty Bulbear, with an expression that indicates a hollow skull. Thus, defeat the Green Bulbear quickly and efficiently to make minimal pikmin loss. Sprays are advised. If you defeat the green one, one of the Spotty Bulbears will take command, leaving the others free to roam. Pikmin: Invasion of the Giants Olimar's Notes This beast had swallowed a treasure that I have nicknamed the Scrub Brush. Due to the treasure's immense size, it has very little practical use as a cleaning tool. However, it is as effective as a sand-blaster at removing unwanted space-metalleeches!* Louie's Notes There is a lot of meat in this beast! Use it however you see fit, but caution: unexpected results may occur. *An interesting note is that the notes for the Green Bulbear would be more suited for the Scrub Brush, the treasure it had eaten, while the notes for the Scrub Brush would be more suited for the Green Bulbear that ate it. Behavior Pikmin:Redemption They wander around the map, Spotty Bulbears will follow them, which in turn have Dwarf Bulbears following them. It can eat 15 Pikmin at a time, and has double the stamina of Spotty Bulbears. It will regenerate health after death, meaning its corpse must be retrieved quickly. It takes a minimum of 25 pikmin to carry it, with a maximum of 50 at a time. This is the hardest regular enemy in the game, and thus gives you 150 seeds, more pikmin seeds than any other in-game creature or plant. PikSpore A Green Bulbear appears in Darkness Plateau in Hard Mode and in Spectral Garden in the Wasteland Area. They're just as mean as they are in Pikmin: Redemption. Green Bulbears can also be spawned by Bulbowisps, but this is rare. Pikmin TCG This version of the Green Bulbear appears in the first Pikmin:Redemption card set. It can summon a Spotty Bulbear to the playing field every five turns. Pikmin: Dimensional Breach This version of the Green Bulbear is functionally identical to the Black Bulbear from Pikmin 3, but with a few key differences. Firstly, as in Pikmin:Redemption, Black Bulbears will follow them, but Green Bulbears also have their own Dwarf Green Bulbears, and about half of all Green Bulbears travel alone. Secondly, Green Bulbears are much quieter than Black Bulbears, which retain their distinct growls and snarls from Pikmin 3. Lastly, Green Bulbears still regenerate after death, despite the fact that Black Bulbears lost that ability back in Pikmin 3. Strategy to defeat Most Games Use whatever you have to weaken the group as it will have Spotty Bulbears following it, which in turn will have Dwarf Bulbears following them. It's recommended that you lure the monsters to the landing site so that they can be brought to an Onion before it has time to revive itself. Pikmin:Revenge of the Darkfreeze In addition to the previous strategy, if there is an army of Red Bulbears nearby, lure both armies close and pick off what's left. Category:PikSpore Category:Pikmin:Redemption Category:PREnemies Category:Grub-dogs Pikmin: Invasion of the Giants This is a big enemy. Defeat the smaller Spotty Bulbears around it first, don't let them group behind it (if they do group, you're doomed). When you see it, make sure all your Pikmin can keep up with you. It is recommended that you use the Ultra Spicy Spray on them, as this will make them faster. Run in a circle around the beast until you reach its backside. It takes its time turning, and every second counts. Throw Pikmin on its back, and then run by as tempting bait. It will shake off the Pikmin, but instead of turning around and eating them, it will try to catch you. Loop around it and pick up the fallen Pikmin, and then loop around it yet again. Repeat this tactic until it is dead.